Tom
'''Tom '''is a character and the main antagonist in the show Peep and the Big Wide World. Appearance Peep and the Big Wide World (TV series) Tom has four feet, a tail, and triangle shaped ears. Most of Tom's fur is blue with the exception of his back that has three triangle shaped black stripes on it. Tom has a pink nose and black whiskers coming from it. His eyes are oval shaped and white with black pupils. Like his pupils, the inside of Tom's ears are black and also his body is surrounded by a black outline. Tom's claws are thin and black. Peep and the Big Wide World (1988) Tom is completely covered in dark blue fur except for his tail and triangular ears which are black. His body is completely surrounded in a black outline and he has two large oval shaped eyes that have small black circular pupils. Below his eyes is a round red nose that is large with a black outline and a few black whiskers coming from it. Tom's claws are triangular and white with a black outline surrounding it. Personality Peep and the Big Wide World (TV series) Tom is gullible and a trickster. He often tries anything he can to physically harm who he doesn't like, get them into trouble, or even try to scare them. Peep and the Big Wide World (1988) Tom is very sly and loves telling people what to do and will use them to get what he wants. Information Peep and the Big Wide World (1988) Tom first appeared in episode two of the 1988 version of Peep and the Big Wide World and appears as a kitten . Sometimes during the film Tom will stand up on his hind legs. He was first found by Peep playing in a bag and managed to get Peep to tell him who he was and about Peep's friends. Tom deceived Peep into making Peep think he liked birds as friends but numerous facts tell that he had intended to eat or harm them. Tom used a log to be used as a boat to get to green island and made Peep be the navigator for the log, Quack the outboard motor, and he himself was the skipper. When Chirp accidentally landed on the log Tom tried to chase Chirp which resulted in the log being turned over and both of them swimming to shore to dry off. Chirp told Tom that allot of birds were at the top of the tree and Tom climbed up the tree. Tom was left on green island and was last seen there swatting at a pink butterfly he had near the tree. Peep and the Big Wide World (TV series) Tom is a full grown cat in the TV series of Peep and the Big Wide World and debuted in the episode Quack's Tracks. He met Peep on the day the Peep was born when Peep attempted to warn Tom about a cat being nearby and not realizing Tom was the cat. Tom often acts harshly toward Peep, Chirp, and Quack and often tries to deceive them, get them into trouble, or intimidate them. Tom has shown intelligence through out the show but sometimes he has been shown easily deceived. Tom posses the ability to slink around quietly and climb up trees. File:Tom_in_the_old_peep.png|Tom as he appears in the 1988 version of Peep and the Big Wide World File:Wet_tom.png|Tom upon coming out of the water in the 1988 version of Peep and the Big Wide World File:Tom_climbing.png|Tom climbing in the 1988 version of Peep and the Big Wide World File:The_cute_kittums_scratches.png|Tom's claws File:Kittums_cute_mouthie!.png|Peep looking into Tom's mouth File:Tom_climbing_in_peep_the_new.png|Tom climbing File:Tom's_foot_print_(aint_it_cute?).png|Tom's foot print in the snow Trivia *Tom is possibly named because of the fact that he is a male cat which is also called a tomcat. *Tom is based of the character created by Kai Pindal in the 1988 version of Peep and the Big Wide World. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists